Come in with the Rain
by sleep on stars
Summary: Skin touching skin. Lips brushing lips. Hands holding hands and hearts caressing hearts. They felt something for the first time in a long time. Oneshot xx Niley


_I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

Her balcony door open, the small lamp that cascaded the dull light onto her sleeping body on; the clock ticked on & on. "Hush … hush" the whispers of the wind chimed. There the bright angel lay in her bed, asleep … dreaming of sweet dreams … and nothing else. The pale, envious moon shone outside. The stars twinkled brightly, but they did not glow as strongly as the girl's tan skin. She radiated, while the night sky stood jealous.

The snap of a twig and the whirl of the wind caused her eyes to flutter open. Motion. Resting her weight upon her elbows, the angel tilted her head to the side, curious. Not scared nor frightened, just … curious. Wind bustled through the balcony opening, tangling itself within her chocolate locks. The cold air nipped at her exposed shoulders. A dark figure fell from the tree reaching over her balcony and landed gracefully on the ledge. A smile tugged at her soft, gentle lips. The chimes hanging on the tree sang blissfully as the wind weaved its way in between the instruments. "Good night" she greeted the visitor. A tradition the two shared. Hello, such a common greeting. Nothing common or unoriginal was allowed to grace their lips. "Good night" the whispered voice answered.

Thunder clapped, lightening struck and rain poured. The simple lamp blew out.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find._

For a quick moment she could see the boy's face. The normally dark cinnamon colored curls were now drenched in tears of the angry sky, colored now by jet black and annoyingly sticking to his forehead. His dark orbs were burning with passion while the formal suit he wore stuck to his cool skin. "What took you so long?" she sang sweetly. The sound of his footsteps brushing against the hard wood floor fell in sync with her heartbeat. "I'm sorry I'm late" he apologized. He stood by the edge of the queen-sized bed. The white cotton sheets that were tangled with her never ending legs twisted as she shifted to sit up. She slowly dragged her fingers across the fabric, "Sit" she ordered. He obeyed, sitting by the end of the bed. "That's too far" she shook her head, causing her locks of beauty to fall over her bare shoulders. His body dragged against the bedding, dampening the sheets.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better" she nodded her head.

"Mi-" the beautiful boy began. "Why did you come here tonight?" fragile looking Miley spoke. Her head was tilted slightly, her piercing blue pools of innocence locked onto his breathtaking orbs. Trying to break him down. "To see you" he answered simply. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but then returned to normal. The bright angel pushed the covers off of her body and swung her long, tempting legs over the side of the mattress, planting her feet firmly on the cool ground. The boy looked at the covers that had fallen into his lap then to the girl who stood by the railing out on the balcony. The moonlight rained down upon her glory. How could something that pure, that innocent, that … perfect … want him? Or at least he hoped she wanted him. Hearing a soft sigh come from the balcony, he lifted himself from the comfort and warmth of the bed and steadily moved toward the two opened glass doors.

She felt him next to her. His hot breath on her neck battling the brisk air out in the open. "Why?" she broke the silence. A rustle in the tree caused her already speeding heart to pick up a few spaces, "Why did you come to see me?" Miley rotated her body so that her back was not leaning against the railing with her easily snap able arms folded against her rising and falling chest. She looked at him again, as he stared at her. He thought of himself as the devil and she as the angel. She could not see how that was possible. His eyesight must have been extremely foggy, clouded over with doubt. "I missed you" he shrugged his broad shoulders. That was it. Calm was no longer her forte. She had to show him that even his angel, his savior, could have an untamed side. Darkness was something she always had a soft spot for. Don't tell the other angels though, they'd judge.

"You missed me?" she asked incredibly, her electric blue orbs wide and watching. "You missed me!?" she spit out. He furrowed his wet eyebrows, the rain mixing in with the small perspiration on his forehead. "It took you a whole year to figure that out!?" her voice was shrill, wild, not like her.

He shook his wet curls like a puppy would have after taking a bath, it disgusted her how badly she craved him. His soft, sweet lips on hers; both moving together in a rhythm that was memorized by every stitch that sewn their hearts together. The memories of his taste threw her taste buds into frenzy. "I've missed you since the day we walked away from each other. The minute you told me you didn't love me anymore!" he defended his honor.

But honestly, what honor was there to defend?

"You knew I was lying" her voice bitter and sour like a ripe lemon.

"Did I?" Nick pressed his body against her side, his breathing heavy while hers shallow. Her nerves were snapping, her fingers were shaking, and yet … she felt at home.

"Yes!" she argued, "You did … and you could have chased after me!" her eyes stung as a knot formed in her throat, trying to delay the sobbing for when she was alone. "You would have run" he whispered into her ear. She tilted her head to the side a tad. His nose now pressed against her burning cheek. "Do you see me running?"

CRASHThe tree branch hanging over her balcony was struck by lightening and snapped in half, falling to the wet, soft earth below. Just as the lightening crashed … lips connected.

Skin touching skin. Lips brushing lips. Hands holding hands & hearts caressing hearts. They felt something for the first time in a long time.

Love.

Miley brushed the back of her hand against Nick's cold, wet cheek and gently slid her fingers through his curls. Pressing his lips against hers continuously, letting them drift towards her neck, forehead, cheeks, anything, he just needed to be sure she was there in his presence. Not a figment of his imagination … like so many times before.

The sky screamed out loud, a crack of thunder roaring. The angel flinched as the devil's eyes clouded over. "I have to go" he mumbled against her lips.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear._

The bright, white light that had been flickering inside her heart slowly diminished. "What?" her eyes widened in fear, he was doing it to her again, "No. You can't" He inhaled a sharp breath and slowly stepped away from her, just enough so that she could feel the string connecting them slowly start to thin out. Their fingers stayed laced, loosely. "I have to" his face seemed pained; "I'm already doing it to you. You can't become dependent on me. You have to stay strong and be able to fight for yourself."

His fingers slowly slipped from in between the spaces of hers. Her eyes were pleading as he backed away slowly, "But, I want you to…" she paused, a small tear rolling down her cheek, "fight along side me"

Weakness. She was showing it already. Damn, damn weakness.

"I may be an angel to you, but I'm the devil to me" he stated as he swung his leg over the side of the railing. The rain now fell like hail did on the day of a blizzard. Hard, cold, it stung. "Don't go" she finally stated harshly, her eyes darkening. He stopped half way down the railing and looked down at the muddy brown grass. Pausing before he looked up at her, "I'm sorry" he sighed.

_I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say._

She was done.

Her black, wet waves stuck to her back as tightly as if a pin were holding them there. Her hands balled into fists as she squeezed them tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. Sucking in a shaky breath, she opened her mouth and let her lungs rip. Screaming with all the power she had. Releasing her fury onto him. He made her this way. He deserved this. It was raw and shaky as her body shook along with her voice. The devil's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his eyes widened to an extreme. He rushed back over onto the other side of the railing and sped to her side. Inhaling a well needed breath she crouched down to the floor and squeezed her eyes tightly as she let another scream ripple through her spine.

Nick clamped his hand over her open mouth, trying to muffle the loud screams of pain and insanity. "What the hell are you doing!?" he whispered. She yanked at his hand covering her voice box; it was the only way she could get rid of the bad feelings. The knives that were continuously poking her. She had to get rid of them. Finally removing the hand she screamed again … and again … and again.

If she hadn't lived on private, guarded land then lights would be flicking on and police would probably be being notified by this time. Her parents were out to dinner with Justin's … he knew this. He saw them pull out of the driveway before he snuck in. So, he took a few steps back, letting her release her pain. And she screamed again … and again. Tugging at her washed out locks, digging her fists into her red, puffy eyes. "Everyone feels it's ok to abandon me!" she screamed, her eyes burning with a red, haunted fire. "Everyone thinks I don't feel these things! I'm fine or something! I'm fine and they won't affect me!" louder her voice rose. "I'M NOT FINE! I'M NOT OKAY!" she screamed as loudly as she could. So many times she screamed that her voice finally became scratchy and strained, she could barely speak a word. "I'm not okay, I'm not okay" she repeatedly whispered to herself until finally she collapsed onto the slick wooden floor of the balcony, sobbing.

The broken boy kept his eyes away from the broken girl trying to hold herself on the cold ground. She grasped her sides tighter until she was sure there would be a bruise there in the morning, when the sun rose ending this terrifying night. He finally brought himself to step forward. Just one step. That's all. She didn't move, she didn't react, she barely noticed as she shivered. So he took another. Still no reaction.

So he took another and another, until he was standing above her. Kneeling down to her level, he watched as she shook uncontrollably. As her eyes stayed open, staring at the fence that bordered the balcony, keeping her in. No questions were asked as he gently slid his hands under her body and picked her up, holding her in his arms; meaning that no answers were given. Her body hung loosely in his arms as he carried her back into the dry room. Her strands of hair dripped onto the hard wood floor and her feet drew cold as it made contact with the brisk wind. He sat her down onto the bed and quickly made his way over to her drawers; pulling out a plain white t-shirt and sweats. Closing the white drawer, he walked back over to her and casually stood in front of her. He waited for her to grasp the clothes, instead she rose her arms above her head; waiting.

She couldn't handle much at the moment, for all he knew if he said one more thing to her, she'd go haywire and snap like a twig once more. He pulled her sopping wet, blue camisole off of her body and quickly exchanged it with the white t shirt. Doing the same with the blue and white boxer shorts she had been wearing previously. She still sat there on the bed, staring off into space as he wrapped her favorite blanket around her. An Egyptian cotton, orange blanket; one of the softest materials you will ever touch in your lifetime. He made sure she was tucked in tightly between the sheets before he slowly turned around and began to make his way for the exit; the now branchless tree.

"Nick Jonas are you deaf?" her small voice spoke, his ears perked up at the once again angelic sound. He turned around quickly to see her still tucked in between her sheets, staring at him. "Did you not hear me?" her expression was blank, "I will not continue to be abandoned"

He didn't answer her; instead he made his way for her bed, climbing in beside her. Wrapping his arms around her and the blanket he sighed. Who knew the angel could have a dark side? Who knew the devil could have soft one? "Lay with me" she whispered as her heavy eyes finally began to close. "Lying with you" he answered. Darkness enclosed around the two as the songs of the night accompanied their dreams, "Good night" Nick muttered before drifting off into a sleep oh so needed.

Miley's eyes slowly opened, she blinked a few times, "Good night" she whispered silently.

_But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

* * *

**I don't think this was my greatest writing because I don't think I got the message across, how Miley could snap at any given second. Everyone looked at her as this perfect little child (percieved as an angel) and she could never do any harm. I'm hoping at least one of you understood ?**

xxEmilyKearsexx


End file.
